1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure booster comprising a booster piston slidably fitted in a booster cylinder and having at its leading end an output rod abutting against a rear end of a master piston slidably fitted in a master cylinder, an inlet valve interposed between an output hydraulic oil chamber defined to face a back surface of the booster piston and an input hydraulic oil chamber leading to a hydraulic pressure supply source and adapted to be opened in response to the advancing movement, relative to the booster piston, of a valve piston connected to an operating member and slidably fitted in the booster piston, an outlet valve interposed between the output hydraulic oil chamber and an outlet chamber leading to an oil tank and adapted to be closed in response to the advancing movement of the valve piston relative to the booster piston, and a reaction mechanism provided between the valve piston and the output rod for transmitting an operational reaction force of the output rod to the valve piston.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Such hydraulic pressure booster is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 191863/85.
However, there is a play produced in each of portions arranged in a power transmitting line leading to the output rod of the hydraulic pressure booster in an inoperative condition. It is desirable that a reaction mechanism transmits an operational reaction force to the valve piston after elimination of such play, but the reaction mechanism in the prior art do not have such a function.